


A New Arrangement

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Co-workers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Drama, Lesbian Marriage, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial rapist is targeting lesbian newlyweds on Manhattan's North side, Cragen assigns Olivia and Amanda to the case, they are sent undercover as a newly married couple to draw the suspect out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction to Terror

It's ten fifteen at night and Gina Miles is leaving a lesbian bar with her new wife Maureen, they'd gotten hitched a little over a week ago and were absolutely in heaven as a couple, but their happiness is about to be shattered in a horrific way.

  
Peter Moss watched the two women as they left the club with complete disdain in his eyes, how could two beautiful women like those not be attracted to a man.  He intended to make them pay.

 He slipped in a nearby alley armed with a field knife, Gina and Maureen reached their car. "I had a great time tonight babe." Maureen said as she opened the passenger side door.

"Wanna have some fun once we're home?" Gina asked, already knowing the answer.  Maureen smiled and nodded, suddenly a man came out of nowhere and ran up behind Gina and put a knife to her throat.

"Either one of you screams, you both die." the man said harshly. The man forced Gina and Maureen away from their car and into his black van, then he drove nine miles east to an abandoned church where he raped the two women.  To make matters worse he made Gina and Maureen watch while raped the other.  Once he was done Pete took them back to their car and took their panties as parting gifts.  Maureen hugged Gina tightly as they both burst into tears, happy that they were both still alive.

******************************

 

Olivia Benson walked into the Pink Lilly Club, she looked around and saw Casey dancing with Beth Hill, a White Collar lawyer who had a major crush on Casey for two years.  Liv smiled at seeing Casey was happy with Beth.

"You here alone tonight, Liv?" a familiar asked from behind the brunette. Olivia turned around and saw Amanda Rollins standing next to her.  "Yeah Amanda, I'm all by myself tonight." Liv sighed as Amanda sat down next to her partner.

Amanda smiled, she reached over and covered Olivia's left hand with hers.  "You don't have to be alone." the younger woman said.  "Thanks Amanda." Olivia said.  "Wanna dance with me?" Amanda asks, wanting to try and lift the older woman's spirits.

"Sure." Olivia replied. 


	2. Taking The Risk

Olivia and Amanda walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand and started slow dancing together, Amanda had her arms around Liv's neck while the brunette chose to grab hold of Amanda's waist. Olivia and Amanda swayed slowly to the music, they each enjoying the other's touch.   Liv leaned in and inhaled the scent of Amanda's lilac shampoo and sighed, Amanda marveld at the softness of Olivia's olive skin. 

"You smell so good Liv." Amanda whispered into the brunette's ear, which made Olivia shudder. 

 Olivia gasped at the seductiveness of Amanda's voice, the brunette detective could feel her womanhood becoming moist.

"A-Amanda, I...I need to use the ladies room." Liv stammered, she let go of Amanda and rushed off to the restroom.

As soon as Olivia entered the bathroom she quickly ran into a stall, she sighed as she pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet and peed.

 _'I c-can't do this...we work together, if we were to get involved it would be too messy.'_ Olivia thought to herself as she ran her left hand through her hair.

Just then Liv heard the door open,  "Liv, you ok in here?" Amanda asked. "Y-yeah, I'll be out in a sec." Olivia called out from inside the stall that she was in, a few moments later Olivia came out of the stall.

"You ok?" Amanda asked again, not knowing how to approach Olivia. Olivia smiled at Amanda and walked over to her, then the older woman grabbed the blonde around her waist and pulled Amanda into a warm embrace.

"I'll be fine once we get outta here." Liv said seductively, "Where are we goin'?" Rollins asked, Olivia leaned in and gently kissed Amanda on the lips, the brunette held the kiss for what seemed like forever to Amanda (not that she was going to complain mind you.) After the kiss ended Olivia locked eyes with Amanda.

"You're coming home with me." Olivia whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**


End file.
